


Restive

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Meme fills [9]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/32189.html">self-remix meme, part two</a>: "Yoshitaka Yuriko/Naka Riisa for An Eager Want!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Eager Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216716) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme). 



"Go on in," Shibata-sensei said irritably, waving a hand toward the resting room. Riisa ducked her head, uninterested but polite, and made her way through the nurse's office as directed.

She'd been in study hall with Aya, both of them occupied festooning a blatantly napping Gakky with their jackets, pieces of paper, whatever was within arm's reach, and Riisa had just been about to try to perch a physics textbook on Gakky's shoulders when she'd been called to the nurse's office.

She put her hands in the pocket of her over-sized, orange and purple zigzagged hoodie and slouched her way into the resting room. She knew what she'd find there and she wanted to look as unaffected as possible because she wouldn't be able to keep that front up long.

Yuriko lay curled in a ball on the padded bench, eyes heavy-lidded but immediately sliding to Riisa.

"You're here," she said languidly, stretching her whole body in a way that was both sensual and adorable. Riisa wrinkled her nose against a smile and leaned against the closed door instead.

"You wanted me?" she said, making sure to sound slightly bored, but as soon as it was out she knew it was a mistake.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Yuriko replied, face crinkling into a smile. She held up her arms to Riisa, inviting, then pushed out her bottom lip with disappointment when Riisa didn't come.

"What did you tell Shibata-sensei this time?" Riisa asked, not even pretending not to look at the way Yuriko's skirt had ridden up to expose her soft thighs. She knew just how those thighs felt curving under her hands, and the sense memory had her pushing up off the door and moving toward the bench, though she kept her movements unhurried.

"I told her you had my medicine," Yuriko said, lips curling up as she watched Riisa get closer.

Riisa sat in the curve of Yuriko's body, and Yuriko promptly wound around her even further, managing to get her sneaky fingers under all Riisa's layers to lay them on her belly.

"She believed that?" Riisa said distractedly, more focused on Yuriko's irresistible warmth. She turned so she could lean over Yuriko, and that last bit of closeness had her facade slipping. She let it and beamed down at her girlfriend, putting all her pleasure at the turn her day had taken show in her eyes, though she had no doubt Yuriko had seen through her all along. Riisa liked to look like she didn't care about things, sometimes, but she didn't mind Yuriko knowing that she always cared about her.

"It's true," Yuriko said, smiling back up at her, and then she pouted her lips at Riisa in a clear demand. "Please give it to me now, Rii-chan."

"Aspirin?" Riisa teased. "Cough syrup?" Even as she said the words, she leaned down closer, and finally she pressed her lips against Yuriko's and breathed her in. No matter how many times they kissed, it seemed like it would always make Riisa's whole body go molten, and she felt Yuriko's hands clutch at her needily where they'd gotten caught in her clothes. She could feel those hands slide up after a moment, too, because Yuriko was shameless, but Riisa could be shameless, too, so she just kissed Yuriko greedily and let those nimble hands find their way up to tease shivers from Riisa's body.

Riisa only realized that she'd reached a hand down to rest on Yuriko's thigh when Yuriko moved her mouth away to say breathlessly, "That door doesn't lock."

"I don't care," Riisa grumbled, but she slid her hand down to Yuriko's knee rather than up under her skirt.

Yuriko's hands moved as well, but instead of making their way safely out from under Riisa's clothes, they fumbled up higher and squeezed possessively. Riisa gasped, instinctively leaning back in to Yuriko's mouth.

She was only allowed a brief, hot kiss before Yuriko lilted huskily, "Shii-chan gave me a key to the theater club's storeroom."

Riisa grinned against Yuriko's lips. "A key means a lock, doesn't it, Yuri-rin?"

Yuriko nodded smugly. "And apparently there's some very comfortable prop furniture."

Unable to help herself, Riisa was slanting toward Yuriko's mouth again when a loud knock startled them into scrambling apart.

"I think that's our cue," Riisa whispered, heart racing at the thought that they'd almost been discovered, and helped Yuriko smooth down her skirt so they could make their escape.

Once they were out of range of Shibata-sensei's suspicious stare, Riisa pulled Yuriko down the hall as they giggled and ran, and halfway to the theater Yuriko's hand emerged from her vest pocket with a very promising key.

**Author's Note:**

> My head-canon says this is in the same universe as [Steady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/380661), a couple years later. ♥ (Keiko and Shihori are still together. <3<3)


End file.
